Anexo: Especiales de Cala Esna
Este es un listado de los especiales de la serie animada de Disney Channel Cala Esna. Cala Esna y el secreto de la navidad Cala Esna and the secret of cristmas ''o ''Cala Esna y el secreto de la navidad ''es el primer especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenada el 24 de Diciembre del 2008, siendo el ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada y el primer especial de la serie. El especial fue doblado por '''Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' 'Canciones' *'''''Feliz Navidad **''Memo Aponte Jr. (Cala Esna), Angel Vilchez (Norm, el genio), Marlin Stevan (Pedro) y Alejandro Urbán (Luis). '''Curiosidades *Santa Claus fue doblado por Esteban Siller quien lo ha doblado en varias de sus apariciónes. Cala Esna y la invansion de las calabazas ''Cala Esna The Halloween Special ''o ''Cala Esna y la invasion de las calabazas ''es el segundo especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenado el 21 de Octubre del 2009 y es el primer especial de halloween de la serie. Fue doblado por Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' 'Canciones ' *'''''Halloween Por Doquier **''Luis Alfonso Padilla (Jack Calabaza) Poder de las pelotas ''Power Pelots ''o ''Poder de las pelotas ''es el tercer especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenado los días 12, 19 y 26 de Noviembre del 2012 en Estados Unidos. Este episdio es una trilogia que forma los episodio 2, 3 y 4 de la quinta temporada. En Latinoamerica, el especial fue estrenado los días 5, 6 y 7 de Enero del 2013. Fue doblado por '''Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' El Regreso de Norm, El Genio ''The Norm The Genius Return ''o ''El Regreso de Norm El Genio ''es el cuarto especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenado el 3 de Marzo del 2014 en Estados Unidos. Este especial marco el regreso de Norm el Genio a la serie despues del final de The Genius Show. '''El especial fue doblado por '''Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' Despierta y Escape de la Ciudadela ''Wake Up and Escape from the Citadel ''o ''Despierta y Escape de la Ciudadela ''es el quinto especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenado el 21 de Abril del 2014 en Estados Unidos. Es la segunda trilogia de la serie que forma parte del inicio de la sexta temporada. 'Reparto' 'Trivia' *Este fue uno de los episodios donde Alejandro Urbán doblo a Norm, El Genio ya que Angel Vilchez abandono el doblaje de la serie para irse con David Bueno a New York. Algo Despistado ''The King Genius And Pants Resurrection ''o ''Algo Despitado ''es el sexto especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenado el 16 de Junio del 2014 en Estados Unidos. Este episodio marco el regreso de Pants y el Rey Genio despues de su inminente muerte en el episodio El Regreso de Norm, El Genio. '''El especial fue doblado por '''Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' 'Trivia' *Este fue el ultimo episodio en el que Alejandro Urbán doblo a Norm. Genio en los vertederos ''Genius Dumps ''o ''Genio en los vertederos ''es el septimo especial de Cala Esna que fue estrenado el 28 de Julio del 2014 en Estados Unidos. Este episodio fue el que marco la muerte de uno de los personajes principales de la serie, en este caso Luis. El especial fue doblado por Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' Perdidos En La Selva Misteriosa ''Lost in The Mistery Jungle ''o ''Perdidos En La Selva Misteriosa ''es el octavo especial de Cala Esna y el primero de 1 hora en general que fue estrenado el 1 de Diciembre del 2014 en Estados Unidos. Es el primer y segundo episodio de la septima temporada. En Latinoamerica, el especial fue estrenado el 5 de Enero del 2015. Fue doblado por Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' 'Canciones' *'''''Gran Emoción **''Memo Aponte Jr. (Cala Esna) *''Reyes Soñados **''Angel Vilchez (Norm, el Genio) '''Trivia *Antes de la garabación del episodio, se escojio a Armando Volcanes como la voz de Cati El Genio debido a la salida de German Fabregat. Pero como el tenia trabajos nuevos con Etcetera Group, '''no pudo continuar con el personaje y fue remplazado por Ángel Mujica. Historias de la Resistencia: De Regreso a La Parte del Mundo ''Storys of Resistence: Return of The Part Of World ''o ''Historias de la Resistencia: De Regreso a La Parte del Mundo es el noveno especial de Cala Esna y el segundo especial de 1 hora en general. Fue estrenado el 21 de Enero del 2015 en Estados Unidos. El especial es una secuela directa a la película Cala Esna 4: La Parte del Mundo del año 2011. Fue doblado por Sensaciones Sónicas. 'Reparto Los Poderes Intimos ''The Power Intimins ''o ''Los Poderes Intimos ''es el decimo especial de Cala Esna y el tercer especial de 1 hora en general y es el episodio final de la serie. Fue estrenado el 5 de Febrero del 2015 en Estados Unids y en Latinoamerica. Fue doblado por Sensaciones Sonicas. 'Reparto' 'Canciones' *'''''Carpe Diem **''''Memo Aponte Jr. (Cala Esna), Angel Vilchez (Norm, El Genio) y Luis Leonardo Suarez (Coros) 'Trivia' *Al final del episodio, cuando se ve la palabra "Fin", no fue dicha por Memo Aponte Jr. si no que por Fransisco Colmenero. Categoría:Especiales